


Torn

by Captaintightpants90, mrsshuckface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Casual Sex, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Stiles, Jealous Theo, Not Canon Compliant, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaintightpants90/pseuds/Captaintightpants90, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsshuckface/pseuds/mrsshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with Stiles is not an easy thing, especially when he's dating Malia and shows no interest in you whatsoever. That's all about to change as Stiles finds out Theo has been keeping you very busy in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't play shy

You enjoy walking home with Stiles. It reminds you of when you were younger and you and Stiles used to walk home together everyday. Of course his car wasn't working again, but you understand his reluctance to give her up. You love that old jeep almost as much as him.

Your heart skips a beat when you see your house come into view and you see Theo's truck. Theo comes over everyday after school, but he always makes a point to show up after Stiles drops you off, except today.  You're never going to hear the end of it now.

“Why is Theo at your house?” Stiles asks incredulously.

“Well, sometimes we just hang out. It’s no big deal,” you say.

“Really? You expect me to believe you just hang out with Theo? ‘Cause you guys are such good friends,” Stiles retorts.

“Stiles, not all of us have trust issues like you,” you tell him.

“I don’t have trust issues, I just don’t trust him in particular,” Stiles says.

“I do! He’s done nothing but help us since he got here. Plus it’s not like we’re dating, it’s just sex.”

Stiles stops in his tracks and you turn to look at him. He looks like he’s just gotten hit in the head.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that last one? Because it almost sounded like you said you’re having sex with Theo,” he says and looks at you incredulously. You blush. You’ve been trying to keep this from Stiles for a while now but you knew it would eventually come out. After all, Theo does come over almost every day. That’s a lot of sex. Your stomach muscles tighten from just the thought of him waiting for you inside.

“Please, _please_ tell me you’re not actually having sex with that guy,” he almost looks sick now. For a second you think he might be jealous, hope he would be, but the next second you snap out of it. Of course he’s not jealous. He thinks of you as a friend. A very good friend, yes, but nothing more.

You remember the devastating day when you finally told him how you feel about him and he bluntly turned you down, saying it’s not worth it to ruin so many years worth of friendship.

“So what if I am? What’s it to you who I fuck?” you snap at him, tasting bitter rejection in your mouth again. But really, who is he to decide who you have sex with. He decided to pass that opportunity a long time ago now. And Theo is hot, extremely hot. That, with his werewolf senses, drives you insane with lust.

You’re painfully aware that he can hear every single word spoken between you and Stiles but that doesn’t bother you in the slightest right now. You just want to make Stiles regret ever rejecting you in the first place.

“You know what, Stiles? Fuck you. It’s none of your business anyway,” you scoff and turn to walk to your door. You glance up and see Theo at your window. You can’t quite make out his smug grin but you know it’s there. Fueled by that you decide to deliver one final blow to Stiles.

“Besides, no one can fuck like Theo,” you smirk and stomp inside, slamming the door shut.

  
You slam the door as you walk inside the house. You're practically livid. You have been in love with Stiles for years and now he thinks he can tell you what to do. It's not like watching him mooning over Lydia for 10 years wasn't hard enough, now he has to act jealous and make you feel almost bad for hooking up with Theo, even though Stiles has never wanted you that way and he’s actually dating Malia. You jump when you hear Theo's voice before you see his face.

"So no one can fuck like me?" Theo asks with a chuckle.

You roll your eyes at him, not even bothering to respond.

“He was just being an ass, he gets real protective of me… like a brother,” it almost pains you to tell him that. You know Theo can smell your drop in mood through your scent, but thankfully he doesn’t say anything about it.

“I’m guessing our usual routine is called off today,” Theo says, not really asking because he thinks he already knows the answer.

“No. Why would it be?” you ask him, actually catching him off guard for once.

“I just figured, since you finally told Stiles. You’ve been in love with him as long as I’ve known you,” he shrugs and watches you carefully. You grin at him. He grins back, sensing your mood way before you answer him.

“I’ve also lusted after you as long as I’ve known you and I’m not about to stop now while I’ve got you here,” you tell him, biting your lip and stepping right in front of him. You slip your cool hands under his t-shirt, making him shiver. He doesn’t make an effort to stop you though. You wonder how far you’ll be able to go before he takes control again.

You pull his shirt off hastily and throw it as far as you can. If it were up to you, he’d walk around shirtless all the time. Sadly it isn’t and if that did happen you’re sure you wouldn’t be the only one lusting after him. Then again you know you aren’t the only one now and it makes your breath hitch, knowing he has other options and still he’s here with you.

Theo watches as your hands smooth his perfectly sculpted abs and looks at you curiously.

“Your emotions are all over the place. You sure you wanna do this?” Your eyes dart up to his face and get stuck on his lips.

“Shut up, Raeken,” you tell him as you launch yourself forward to kiss him. His hands snake their way under your own shirt and pull you against him. His warmth engulfs you, making you relax.

“Good girl,” he growls against your neck as he senses how relaxed you are. You shiver violently and dig your nails into his back. He hisses but doesn’t protest. Instead he bites down on your neck, just above the collar bone. You don’t even have time to gasp from surprise as he suddenly lifts you on his shoulder and starts carrying you upstairs, slapping your ass as he goes.

You're in a fit of giggles by the time you reach the top of the stairs, the conversation with Stiles almost forgotten. When Theo reaches your room your heart starts pounding.

"Relax, we haven't we haven't even started yet," Theo whispers in your ear before nibbling on it. You roll your eyes at him: you almost hate his superhuman abilities right now. You can never hide anything from Theo, it's just not fair how he always knows what he can say or do to turn you on.

“Oh don’t get upset, I just want to please you,” Theo tells you before kissing you, sensing your frustrations. With his words you can feel yourself starting to relax. Quickly Theo lifts you off your feet and carries you to your bed, gently placing you in the center as if you were made of glass. Without hesitation Theo’s hands move to the hem of your shirt and slide underneath, making their way to undo the clasp of your bra. In one quick motion he removes your shirt and bra at the same time.

He glances at your bra which just happens to be white lace. He freezes in place with a grin on his face.

“What’s this?” He asks, waving the bra in front of you. You giggle and pretend you don’t know what he’s talking about. It’s not like you had planned this since the last time he was at your house, telling you how much he liked white lace on you.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you grin at him and bite your lip. “But while you’re in the process of undressing me, why don’t you take off my pants and see what’s under there.”

Theo’s eyes flash as he stares at you for a moment before undoing your pants at superhuman speed and uncovering your matching white lace panties. You can almost see him drooling now. It feels unbelievable how beautiful he can make you feel without even saying anything.

He lets out a growl and yanks your pants off completely, leaving you just in your panties. You sit up, squeezing your thighs around him and start undoing his jeans. You never manage to do it as gracefully as he but you figure it’s the thought that counts. You kiss his stomach while you lower his jeans and pull him on top of you, pulling them off completely with your feet.

He chuckles and wraps his arms behind your shoulders so that you’re right against him. You bring your hands on his neck and back and drag him down to kiss him. The kiss is slow and makes your head spin. You know Theo can feel your pulse pick up again as he starts slowly grinding himself on you.

You gasp as his fingers slowly make their way to your core. You can see Theo's nostrils flare, knowing he can smell how turned on you are. Blood rushes to your cheeks: despite of how many times you have done this you still feel embarrassed about how strongly he can pick up on your scent. You try to duck your head into his shoulder but he grabs you by the chin and forces you to look him in the eye. Before you have a chance to speak Theo leans in, kissing you tenderly, almost making you melt.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I love your scent. See,” Theo says, grabbing your hand to press it to his groin. The muscles in your stomach instantly tighten. You love the way his hardened erection feels against your hand. You can’t stop yourself from palming him.

“ _Shit_ , I need you right now,” Theo moans against your throat. Without warning Theo rips off your panties and thrusts his fingers inside you, preparing you to take whatever he’s about to give you.

“Theo, _fuck_ … I’m ready,” you whine.

“No, princess, not yet. I’m gonna make you come first,” he moans against your skin, making you throw your head back from sheer pleasure as his fingers work you in ways you never imagined possible. His lips move from your neck to your collar bone and start kissing and licking the sensitive spot.

You can’t help but moan loudly at the sensation. Usually making loud sounds during sex embarrasses you but you don’t even care about that right now, you know Theo loves them and he’s making you feel _so good_. Your hand curls instinctively around Theo’s still clothed erection, making Theo gasp and jerk away so you can’t reach him.

“No, baby, not yet. This is all about you,” he smiles and pulls his face away from your neck. At the same time he curls his fingers inside you, hitting that perfect spot and you know he did it on purpose: he wants to see the pure pleasure on your face. “That’s my good girl.”

Him watching you is driving you towards the edge so much faster and you do something you never do: you meet his gaze and let yourself go completely, moaning and squirming. He grins, obviously liking this new turn of events.

You've never locked eyes with Theo as you're about to come before, it's taking all your concentration not to turn and cover your face.

"You look so beautiful right now, princess. You just need to relax and let go," Theo tells you as he pushes against your g-spot and clit simultaneously. You gasps and start throbbing against his fingers, feeling like you might practically explode. "That's it, that's what I want. I want you to come for me," Theo's words are all it takes to push you over the edge.

Theo growls, biting your throat as you gasp for breath and claw at his back. The feel of his body on you is the only thing that’s keeping you tethered to the Earth. You start to giggle against his shoulder when your breathing finally levels out.

“Fuck, that was amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed that, princess, that’s kind of what I was aiming for,” Theo tells you cheekily. You roll your eyes before they quickly scrunch up as you feel his member pushing at your entrance. “Now I have to feel you.”

You expect him to rush, not wanting to waste a single second longer to get inside you but instead he halts, looking at you intensely. You start to crave him inside you, the need is so bad it almost drives you crazy. You grab his lower back, trying to make him thrust inside you already but he just grins and watches you struggle.

“Calm down, princess. You’re in a hurry today,” he chuckles against your throat as he teases you more, still only adding just enough pressure to your core but still not enough to actually push inside. You almost want to scream from pure lust.

“Please, Theo. Just get inside me already, I can’t wait any longer,” you manage to moan out, desperately clawing at his back. He huffs out a laugh, clearly affected by your desperate pleas. He finally caves in and starts pushing himself inside you, almost too slowly for you to handle it. It’s excruciating and beyond heavenly, the way he fills you up so slowly.

When he finally buries himself inside you fully, you both need a moment to breathe against each other’s skin; he against your neck, you against his shoulder.

“Are you okay, princess?” Theo asks, voice a little shaky. You wonder if he feels as lightheaded as you do.

“I’m perfect, Theo. Now come on, fuck me,” you whine and try to lift your hips to make him move but he’s got you pinned down good. Theo chuckles and watches you with a mischievous grin on his very kissable lips.

“I will. Right after you beg for it.”

"No, please not today, just fuck me."

Theo stares at you long and hard before leaning down to kiss you softly.

"Okay, princess, but only because you sound so desperate." Theo hastily starts to thrust inside you, almost to the brink of pain.

"Fuck, Theo," you gasp as he continues to pick up speed.

"It feels so good, doesn't it, princess? I give it to you better than anyone could. Better than Stilinski could," Theo growls against your throat as he fists your hair. "You want it harder, don't you?"

Your eyes start to water at Theo’s roughness. You’ve had rough sex before but this feels like he’s punishing you for something you’ve done wrong. You hate the fact that Theo punishing you thrills you inside.

“Slow down,” you tell Theo, knowing it’s what you should say. That’s what good girls are supposed to say.

“You don’t want me to slow down, I can smell it on you,” Theo says, punctuating his words with particularly forceful thrusts.

“I do,” you say weakly while you tug at his hair. He watches you carefully and slows down so suddenly you think this is your punishment. It feels like one at least, he knows you like it hard and fast and to stop in the middle is pure torture. You need him so much it brings you physical pain. You cry out from the loss of movement and your eyes start to water. Theo watches you with a frown.

“Are you okay, princess? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I didn’t mean to,” he starts fussing, cupping your face with his hands and smoothing your skin with his thumb. You chuckle and force your eyes open to look at him. He looks worried but there’s something else in his eyes too. Regret maybe?

“Oh _please_ , Theo. I thought you’re supposed to be the big bad wolf. Looks like you’re just a puppy after all,” you sneer at him, grinning wickedly. Yeah, sure, Theo knows exactly what buttons to push with you but you’ve learned quite a few tricks of your own by now.

“You… Did you just call me a puppy?” He looks at you fiercely and for a second his eyes flash yellow. It’s both terrifying and a huge turn on. You beam up at him, feigning innocence but it’s no good. He thrusts in you so fast you almost hit your head to the headboard. It makes your breath hitch in your throat and you throw your head back in absolute bliss as he begins mercilessly pounding you into the mattress.

"Theo," you gasp: that's all you're able to get out as he continues to ram inside you.

"Not a puppy anymore, am I?" Theo asks as he quickly gets on his knees, lifting your butt off the bed with him. Now as Theo thrusts he directly hits your g-spot.

"I don't think I can take much more," you cry out, now regretting that you ever mocked him.

"You can take it and whatever else I decide to give you," Theo growls as he grips your thighs even tighter, making you clutch around him.

“I know you like that, me telling you what to do and how much you’re going to take,” Theo says with a smirk on his face. You turn your head and try to hide your face in the mattress as best you can, feeling like your true desires are completely exposed to him. Despite you trying to hide your face, you know he can still feel how turned on you are right now. Theo begins to thrust even harder now: you know he’s making you pay for trying to hide your face from him for the second time today.

The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin is driving you towards the edge, thrust after thrust you feel it getting closer. A low growl rumbles in Theo’s chest as he pounds into you, giving no mercy. You grab onto his hands, trying to ground yourself, holding on to your last shred of consciousness.

His thrusts get sloppier and you know he’s not going to last much longer. The thought of him coming inside you drives you over the edge just before he does just that. You want to scream and thrash from the sheer pleasure but you both keep relatively quiet, apart from the silent moans and gasps filling up the room.

You snap back to reality as Theo falls on top of you and all the air rushes out from your lungs, leaving you even more breathless than you already are.

“Theo, move. I can’t breathe,” you gasp and try to push him off of you. A low chuckle escapes from his mouth and he rolls on to the side with his eyes closed. You watch him curiously. You know something’s off with him, you know him well enough to tell.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, worrying. “Did I do something wrong?” He huffs out an amused breath and shakes his head, still with his eyes closed.

“No, babe. It’s nothing, really. It’s just my eyes,” he waves it off. You roll on to your side, throwing an arm across his stomach, closing your legs tightly. The last thing you want to do is leak his come all over your sheets. You are convinced that wouldn’t go down well with your mom.

“Open,” you tell him, demanding. You know you can’t tell him to do anything but it’s still worth a shot, right? Theo hesitantly opens his eyes. They are still glowing golden.

“That’s a nice look. You shouldn’t hide it,” you say, smoothing his cheek with your hand. “You’re a beast after all.” You grin at him cheekily, making him laugh.

“I wonder if your kids will be born with fur and a tail.” You’re obviously joking but his eyes flash and he stares at you, holding his breath.

“Why, should I be worried?”

“No, you shouldn’t. I’m still on the pill. I don’t want any puppies while I’m still in school.”

 

For a few minutes it’s completely quiet. You don't know what you're supposed to do or say: usually when you’re done having sex Theo just gets dressed and leaves.

"So... how are things going at school?" you ask awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Theo snickers at your question.

"Really? I guess that’s my cue to leave," he laughs with his incredibly sexy voice.

"No, don't leave, I just didn't know what to say. You don't usually stay this long after," you tell him with your eyes down cast.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles awkwardly. This ’s clearly a situation he’s not used to. “You don’t think I’m using you, do you?”

“No, of course not. We’ve all had so much stuff going on. I mean this is my only way to let off steam, I figured it was the same for you,” you explain. Theo takes a second before answering you.

“Yeah, it’s the same for me too. So what are you going to tell Stilinski?”

“Nothing, this is none of his business. Why do you expect me to tell him?” you ask, studying Theo’s face intently.

“Just curious I guess,” Theo says. “You know he’s gonna ask,” he continues, meeting your gaze. His eyes are back to the usual greyish green now.

You groan and bury your face in his chest. For a moment you wonder if you’re crossing a line, being so touchy feely all of a sudden but you just can’t seem to feel uncomfortable with Theo. You know every inch of his body now as well as he knows yours. It feels nice. He feels nice.

“I know. Maybe it’s best if we steer clear of him for a while. He might make a scene,” you grimace against his skin. You more feel than hear a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. His arm grazes along your bare back, making you shiver.

“I don’t care. I can handle Stiles,” he yawns and shuffles under you, probably wanting to get up. You move over to your side _(when did he get his own side?)_ and he gets up, dressing himself quickly.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” you sigh, already dreading seeing Stiles tomorrow. Theo pulls his jacket on and walks over to the bed, leaning down to kiss your cheek and winks at you before he disappears through your doorway. His scent lingers in your sheets long after he’s gone.

  
If only you weren’t in love with Stiles.


	2. Holy water cannot help you now

The next day at school is one of the worst days you've had in a while, which is saying something considering everything that's been going on recently. All day you've been ducking your head, trying to make sure Stiles doesn't see you or try to talk to you. You're just not ready for that yet. Your luck eventually runs out towards the end of the day when Stiles finally sees you and corners you during the break between classes. You heart starts to race when you see the anger in his eyes and maybe even a little jealousy.

"Are you insane? Have you completely lost your mind?“ Stiles almost shouts at you, making a few heads turn curiously in your direction. “Theo? You’re fucking Theo Raeken?” He lowers his voice. Thank God for that, the entire school doesn’t need to know about your extra curricular activities with Theo. He grips your arm as you’re starting to walk off, holding you firmly in place, not letting you escape this scolding.

“Stiles, this is none of your business. Stay out of it,” you snap at him and yank your arm out of his grip. His lips form a straight narrow line and you know it’s taking him everything he has to not start shouting at you in the middle of the hallway. You knew he was going to be pissed. It still hurts.

“Are you doing this to piss me off? Because I get it, okay? You can stop now. Theo’s shady, he’ll hurt you,” he pleads with you. Damn him and his puppy dog eyes. You look away and spot Theo on the other end of the hallway, watching you intently. You shake your head slightly, hoping he won’t get involved: Theo isn’t one to walk away from conflict. He seems to get the message and he stands still, watching and listening. Stiles notices your lack of concentration and follows your gaze.

“Yeah, you heard me. You have no right to touch her,” he snaps and steps in front of you, overprotective. You push him out of the way just as you hear another voice close by.

“What’s going on?” Malia asks, walking to stand by Stiles’ side.

“Ask her, she’s the one fucking Theo Raeken,” Stiles scoffs and waves his hand in your direction.

“What? Really? That’s awesome!” Malia pipes up unexpectedly. You and Stiles stare at her, dumbfounded.

“Malia!” Stiles exclaims, looking as shocked as if she had slapped him.

“What? He’s really hot. He’s got like great hair, perfect body. Does he look as good without clothes as he does with clothes on?” Malia asks enthusiastically. You are so very aware that Theo is listening to your every word. You can’t risk another look in his direction but you can almost see the smug grin on his face. There is a rivalry between him and Stiles, something you just can’t fully understand and after hearing Malia, Stiles’ girlfriend, gush about him like that he must be feeling very pleased with himself. And if you’re completely honest with yourself, he has every right to be smug. He really does look hot, with or without clothes. Just thinking about him makes your stomach clench with anticipation. He’s supposed to come by after school again. You grin at Malia when Stiles looks away and wink at her.

"Okay, we are not having this conversation now. People are staring and I really don't want them knowing my business," you say as you try to get past Stiles.

"So you wanna keep it a secret from people because you're ashamed you're fucking Theo?" Stiles asks, intently staring into your eyes.

"Fuck you, Stiles, that has nothing to do with why I don't want people to know," you say giving Stiles an incredulous look.

"We should get to class," Malia says, saving you. You quickly run away from Stiles as fast as you can. You hate running away from a fight but this is definitely a conversation best left for private, or even better, to not have at all. All day at school your heart has been racing. You hate that you find it so exciting that maybe part of the reason Stiles is so mad is because he’s jealous. Jealous that Theo gets to be with you and he can’t. You literally shake that thought from your head. You’re so deep in thought you don’t hear the footsteps behind you.

“Hey, you ready for English?” Kira appears out of nowhere, or so it seems. She almost makes you jump. “Yeah I am, let’s go,” you grab her arm and glance at Stiles one last time. He’s still staring after you. It gives you a rush of excitement, knowing he’s jealous. At the same time you feel horrible because you know Stiles loves Malia and they seem happy together. Theo is still watching you intently. You give him a quick nod and a smile, letting him know you’re fine and that he should not get involved. He considers you for a second and walks off with a wink. You stop and stare after him for a while.

Oh, the things you’ll do to him after school.

“Come on, let’s go. You’ll see him soon enough,” Kira smirks at you. You follow her to class, blushing violently.

After class Stiles finds you again. You almost scream from frustration, you do not want to go through this same thing again but he stops you from walking away, begging for you to listen.

“Come on, please? I wanna talk to you,” he pleads, staring at you with his puppy dog eyes. Damn him. You can never say no to that.

“If you’re just gonna abuse Theo again you can forget it. You don’t know him like I do,” you hiss at him, feeling incredibly drained already. You really need to blow off some steam today.

“Well, obviously I don’t know him like you do,” Stiles mutters under his breath but quickly changes his tone when he notices your scorching stare. “I wanna talk about this, please? I just don’t get it. You need to make me understand what it is that you see in him because I just don’t see it.” You consider him before answering.

“Okay but we’re not doing this in public. Come over after school, we’ll have a moment to talk before Theo comes.”

“I did not need to know that,” he grimaces and yelps as you smack him on the arm. “Okay okay. I’ll come over.”

 

* * *

 

You decide to walk home by yourself today; you really need some air before talking to Stiles and seeing Theo right after him. You know Theo will help you relieve some of your stress and you can't hide the smile that forms on your face as you think about how exactly he was going to do that. You let out a sigh when you finally reach your house and you already see Stiles's Jeep parked in front of your house. You groan loudly before going inside: you already know he's in your room. You walk up the stairs to your room as slowly as possible. Once you go inside you see Stiles sitting at your desk looking completely baffled before opening his mouth to speak.

“Explain to me why him? You’re beautiful and smart; you’re one of the most amazing people I know. You could have anyone, why him?” Stiles asks. Each compliment hurts more than that last: all your life you’ve wanted nothing more than for Stiles to say that to you and now when he finally does it's all wrong.

“Why does it bother you so much? I like him! He likes me,” you snap at him, already working up a steam. You can’t even calm down enough to sit down: you’ll be up and pacing around in no time. If there’s one thing you absolutely hate it’s arguing with Stiles.

“I don’t trust him! He’ll hurt you!” Stiles throws his hands up in exasperation and gets up from the chair. He knows better not to advance on you right now, though. “He’s gonna take advantage of you. I don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

He looks down before continuing. “I can’t see you get hurt. I’ll do anything to stop it.”

You stare at him, not believing what you are hearing right now. “Since when is that any of your concern? I’m a big girl, Stiles. I can take care of myself,” you huff and start pacing around, just as you knew you would. “And besides,” you continue, getting more frustrated by the second. “You are the last person on this planet who gets to decide who I date.”

Granted, dating was a little too strong of a word for what you and Theo have been doing. You settle for it anyway. Stiles probably wouldn’t take too kindly on you using the words ‘fucking’ and ‘Theo’ in the same sentence.

You realize you’ve made a mistake as soon as you see the look on Stiles’ face.

“Date?” he practically yells at you. “No, I won’t let you, okay? You do not get to put yourself in that much danger! You don’t know what he is!”

“You think I don’t know he’s a werewolf?” you ask him calmly. It throws Stiles off enough to shut him up for a second.

“You mean he told you? Did he show you? Or is he -” Stiles looks mildly nauseated. You groan in frustration.

“No, he didn’t show me. And he’s not hairier than any other guy. He’s just a normal guy, Stiles,” you scoff at him and throw yourself on your bed, getting emotionally drained by now. You vaguely wonder when Theo will get here or if he’s already listening to you fighting with Stiles. You need him here more than ever.

“Okay, well I’m pretty sure normal guys don’t change into something with fangs and claws,” he mutters under his breath and sits back down on the chair, staring at his hands. You sit up so fast you get vertigo and stare at him in utter disbelief.

“I’m sorry but isn’t your best friend a werewolf? God, you’re such a hypocrite!”

“It’s different!”

“How is it any different? He is your friend. I’m your friend!” you fume, standing up from the bed. Stiles gets up too and walks to you, grabbing your arms again. You’ll definitely have bruises tomorrow.

“It’s different because I wouldn’t do this to Scott,” he mutters before pulling you into a fierce kiss, killing your resistance right there.

_Oh._

 

 

After Stiles finally breaks the kiss and steps away from you, you're completely mystified. Stiles has been your best friend for 16 years and you've been in love with him for close to 14 years. In that entire time Stiles has never expressed any sort of romantic feelings for you. Your crush on him had so badly taken you over that even Scott had pulled you aside one day to have a talk with you about how Stiles only sees you as a friend. That was probably one of the worst days of your life.

That is until he started dating Malia. You hate to admit it and you would never tell Stiles, but that’s probably one of the main reasons why you started hooking up with Theo. You needed to move on, you needed to get over Stiles and if Theo could help you do that then so be it. Now you’re standing there even more mad at Stiles than before for ruining all the progress you made getting over him.

“I hate you,” you whisper to him with tears running down your face. “How could you do that to me?"

A mixture of shame and confusion takes over Stiles’ face. The beautiful golden eyes you had always loved so much watch you with chagrin. “I - I’m sorry,” he manages to whisper before slumping down on your bed and covering his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry.”

You stand there, frozen in place. A kiss from Stiles, just one kiss, was all you ever hoped for and now that you got it, it's all wrong. Ruined. You hate him for that. You hate yourself for wanting to kiss him again.

“You know I’ve been in love with you as long as I can remember and when I finally have some chance of moving on you do this to me,” you try to stifle a sob but your voice shakes anyway. “I finally meet a guy who makes me feel like I’m good enough just the way I am, makes me feel wanted and you just walk in, destroying everything I’ve built on my own.”

You can’t bear to even look at him. You just stand frozen in place, staring out of your window. Suddenly you hear a sob. It takes you so off guard that you spin around, staring at Stiles. He’s crying. He’s actually crying.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeats, tears rolling down on his forearms. All of your resolve melts away, just like that. After all, he has been your friend for most of your life. The last thing you want is for him to hurt like this. You’re willing to put your own feelings of hurt and anger aside for him, once again.

“Don’t cry, I didnt…” you can’t bring yourself to say you didn’t mean it. You had meant every single word, finally admitting to all those years of pining after him, pointlessly.

“I know you meant it. I know you, probably better than you realize,” he wipes his face in his shirt but doesn’t look at you. “It was never because you weren’t good enough for me, it was the other way around. I didn’t wanna ruin you, ruin us. That would’ve happened eventually, I know it. I couldn’t do that to you. I care about you too much. I’m just so scared of losing you.”

He grows silent. So do you. It’s so unexpected, so shocking you don’t know what to say, how to act. Stiles risks a glance in your direction and sees you staring blankly at him with your mouth half open.

“I’ve always loved you,” he says.

“Just not the way I wanted you to,” you answer. You hear the clock ticking. Or maybe it’s the sound of your breaking heart.

Stiles gets up from your bed slowly and walks to you, cupping your face in his hands.

“I can change,” he whispers before kissing you again. You moan into Stiles's mouth, making him press against you even harder. His kisses are everything you've ever dreamed of: he kisses you so deeply you completely forget about everything else. You forget about his relationship with Malia, you forget about your semi-relationship with Theo, all you want right now is more of Stiles. You heart starts beating even faster when you feel Stiles's erection pressing against you.

"Fuck, Stiles," you groan as you grind against him through his jeans. You cry out loud when you hear Stiles groan against your throat before sucking a hickey into your neck.

“Stiles please,” you whine when you feel Stiles cupping your breast and reaching for your pants zipper with his other hand.

“Do you want me to stop?” Stiles asks as he pulls away, looking completely wrecked and silently begging you for more.

“Fuck no, I need you,” you whimper before pulling him to you and kissing him deeply. You never imagined anything could feel so good. His hands explore every inch of your body, needy and hurried. You start tugging on his shirt and he takes the hint, quickly pulling it off and throwing it somewhere. You have no interest in where it lands, as long as it’s not on him. You’d very much like it if all of his clothes were on your floor.

You take off your own shirt too and let it drop. Stiles unclasps your bra and leaves a trail of wanting kisses on the side of your neck, taking off your bra and pulling you against him. He’s warm and in contrast to the coolness of the air in your room, he feels amazing. You shiver from the sensation.

“I want you so much,” he moans against your throat as you lift your head, giving him more room. Your hand is buried in his hair, pulling almost too hard but if you’re completely honest with yourself, he deserves a little pain after all the shit he’s put you through. You hiss as Stiles sucks another bruise on your neck. It might not be smart to let him do that but at the moment you just don’t care. Nothing can stop you from fucking Stiles now that you finally got him here.

He turns you around and pulls you tightly against his chest, cupping your breasts with his hands. He continues kissing your neck, huffing breaths in between kisses. His thumbs roll your nipples and you moan almost too loudly. Your moan covers the sound of your door opening.

 

“What are you guys doing?” A familiar voice asks, making you jump from shock. Time seems to stop as you see Theo standing in your doorway, watching you and Stiles with a mischievous glint in his eyes. His eyes flash golden for just a fraction of a second but it’s enough to drive you crazy from lust.

Because it’s Theo. For all intents and purposes he’s yours and yours alone and you do not want to share or give him up. Without a single thought in your head you reach for him even though he’s standing way too far for you to reach him. He watches you for a moment with a contemplating look on his beautiful face but seems to make up his mind. He closes the door and walks over to you, looking hungry. His eyes have already turned pitch black from lust. You kiss him fiercely with Stiles’s hands still on your breasts.

Your breath hitches when you feel Stiles fingers dip inside you, at first you're complete shocked that Stiles is still there at all. Of course you still want him to be there but you would have thought Stiles' pride would have gotten the better of him and he would have left.

"Fuck, Stiles," you moan as you break for air from Theo's fierce kiss. Theo immediately pulls away from you and gives you a stern look before grabbing your pants and forcefully pulling them down along with your panties.

You blush as you stand there utterly exposed to both of the guys in your room. Although Theo has seen you naked more times than you can count, this is the first time Stiles has ever seen you like this. You begin to relax a little when you feel Stiles’ lips against your ear whispering to you.

“You’re so beautiful, all I want to do is touch you.”

Suddenly you feel Stiles remove his hand from in between your legs and move to your side to caress you gently, teasing you more and more with each touch. You grab a hold of Theo, pulling him against you, feeling the familiar warmth of his body. This time the warmth surrounds you from behind as well as on the front as both of the boys you love so much snuggle closer to you. Their hands roam on your body, making you shudder from excitement. You lean back against Stiles as he huffs out a stuttering breath and kisses your neck.

You tug at Theo’s shirt, wanting nothing more than to rid both of them of all these useless layers of clothing. He takes off his hoodie and lets you take his t-shirt off, revealing the perfectly formed pecs and abs you already know so well. You lift your hand to smooth his cheek and trail your fingers down his perfectly shaped front, only stopping at his belt buckle and grabbing a hold on to it, pulling him against you.

Stiles huffs out a breath behind you, warm air caressing the sensitive skin on your neck. You know he’s jealous, you don’t have to see him to know that. Theo smirks at you, confirming your suspicions and before you know it, he’s turned you around to face Stiles. His hands roam from your hips to your waist and up the sides of your breasts. His fingers graze your right nipple, causing you to shiver violently. Goosebumps erupt all over your skin

“Show-off,” you huff, leaning against him, hand on the back of his neck. Theo chuckles against your neck.

“What can I say, princess. I know what you like,” he smirks and you can practically feel the smugness radiating from him as he watches Stiles. You can feel the tension between the two boys and for a moment you wonder if Stiles will take the bait. He stands there, seemingly unsure of what to do. The last thing you want is for him to bail out on you now.

You reach out for him, grab his shirt and pull him closer to you. He still looks undecided and stands still. At least he’s not running out the door. You lift his shirt just enough to wrap your arms around his bare waist, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin against yours. He watches you intently and it almost seems as if he’s beginning to forget Theo is even in the room. A gentle smile appears on his lips as he leans down to kiss you softly.

 

If you thought Stiles was a good kisser before its nothing compared to what he's doing to you now. You are certain it's because Theo is in the room. You know he's trying to show that whatever he does to you will be better than what Theo does and right now he's right. Everything just feels so amazing and honestly you never want it to end. Stiles gently moves his hand from your hips to run his hands through your hair making you moan into his mouth and clench your core. From behind you can hear Theo growl.

You moan again, getting sick pleasure knowing that Theo is getting jealous of Stiles being the one who's making you feel so good. Theo snakes his fingers to your core, slowly pushing them inside. Your head feels as if it's about to explode, everything feels so intense, so good. After a while of this Theo unzips his pants and thrust inside you while you’re still attached to Stiles’s mouth.

“Fucking shit,” you gasp as Theo grabs your hips and starts penetrating you mercilessly. Stiles quickly pulls away to look at you to make sure you’re okay. As soon as you lock eyes with Stiles you can’t hold in how good it feels to have Stiles watch you get fucked.

Your hand travels up Stiles’ chest, finding leverage in is hair as you tug on it, pulling him in for a passionate kiss full of tongue and teeth. Theo goes hard on you, making you moan too loudly but Stiles’ mouth silences your moans. You’re sure you will have bruises by tomorrow from Theo’s hard grip on your hips but you couldn’t care less about that: he keeps hitting your g-spot so perfectly and you can already feel your muscles clench from the pleasure. You grab his hand, linking your fingers with his and try to signal him to go slower. He gets the hint, slowing his pace just a little.

Stiles pulls away from the kiss, dropping his head on your shoulder. His hot breath ghosts over the heated flesh of your neck. It makes you shiver, your entire body erupting into goosebumps. His teeth scrape against your shoulder and you gasp, feeling so full, so complete. All you need now is Stiles hands on your clit.

Theo pulls you closer against him, kissing a trail from your other shoulder to your neck, pressing his face into your neck, humming against your skin. You lean against him, giving Stiles more room on the other side of your neck. He lifts his head to look at you leaning against Theo, eyes half shut from the intense pleasure you’re getting. He leans down to press his forehead against yours, hand tangling in your hair.

“I need to be inside you so bad,” he whispers against your lips, breath fanning across your face as he pants, watching you get pounded by Theo. You grab a hold of Stiles’ neck, pulling him into a kiss, teeth clattering together from the force of Theo’s hard thrusts. You tap Theo’s hand and he stops, pulling himself out of you. He pulls his boxers up and walks over to your desk, leaning against it, his arms over his chest.

You glance over at him, worried he’s mad but he just looks at you with a small smirk on his lips and nods. You turn your attention back on Stiles and kiss him with everything you have, fueled by the knowledge that Theo is watching you, his eyes flashing golden.

 

 

You're completely intoxicated by Stiles' mouth: you can feel yourself getting lightheaded from the fierceness of his kiss. You whine as you pull at Stiles' shirt, needing to get his clothes off as quickly as possible. It doesn't take Stiles long to figure out what you want and swiftly he pulls away to take off his shirt and within seconds he's back on your lips. You don't even try to suppress the shiver that runs down your spine now that you can feel Stiles' bare chest against yours.

“I need more,” you moan when you finally break for air. Stiles nods brusquely before lifting you off your feet and carrying you to your bed. Gently Stiles lays you down and stands on the side of the bed to stare at you with a concerned expression.

“Are you sure you want to do this,” Stiles asks with his hands clasped onto the zipper of his pants.

“I want this more than anything,” you answer honestly. In that moment you don’t even consider that what you’ve said might hurt Theo’s feelings. You just need Stiles, all of Stiles. Without skipping a beat Stiles unzips and pulls down his pants after reaching in his back pocket for a condom. For a second you’re almost surprised that Stiles is putting on a condom because you never use one with Theo. Then again you and Theo both got tested before you gave up the condom and you got on the pill, just to be safe.

When Stiles is done putting on the condom he slowly kisses his way up your body, starting at your navel, deliberately leaving bite marks and hickeys along your body until he reaches your lips.

“Fuck me, Stiles. Please.”

Without another word he pushes inside you, starting a slow and steady pace. It feels so amazing you almost forget Theo, who’s leaning against your desk. You glance at him and almost cry out loud: he’s watching you, mouth slightly open, eyes glowing golden. It’s such a sexy sight you grab Stiles’ ass and try to pull him in deeper, make him fasten his pace. Slow pace is not enough for you now.

He gets the hint and lifts himself up on his elbows, watching you as he thrusts harder, faster. You gasp and try to stifle your cries as he keeps pushing into you, slower than you’re used to with Theo but it feels so good. Your hands travel up his back, nails digging into skin but not hard enough to leave lasting marks. It’s probably better anyway since Stiles is dating Malia.

You suddenly feel sick to your stomach and your moans cut off. You almost push Stiles off of you but he notices your mood shift. His eyes flash in Theo’s direction and he kisses you so fiercely it takes your breath away. At the same time he starts pounding into you, hitting your g-spot so perfectly it drives all other thoughts from your head.

In this moment there’s no Malia, no Theo. Just you and Stiles, moaning and gasping together, only sweat between your bodies.

 

You feel yourself getting closer to the edge with each thrust Stiles pushes into you, you need him more than anything. This is the way it was always supposed to be: you and Stiles, the best friend you've been in love with for years. With that thought you pull Stiles closer to you and kiss him deeply, you need him to feel the same way for you. You almost start to beg him to go faster but suddenly you feel Stiles pull away, gasping for air, his member pulsating inside you.

"Fuck," Stiles whispers.

You can’t stop your eyes from watering from the let down of being so close but then denied your release.

“You feel so good,” Stiles says as he gently kisses your throat. You wince when you feel Stiles pull out of you and start to get up. You don’t waste any time before you find yourself walking towards Theo. You need him, you need him to give you the release that Stiles couldn’t. The muscles in your stomach tighten when you see Theo's eyes turn from green to gold at the sight of you in front of him.

You stare deeply into his eyes before closing the gap between the two of you.

“Theo, please,” you whimper into his neck as you leave him delicate kisses; showing him how much you need him.

“That's my girl. You’re such a good girl,” Theo moans as you nibble on his ear. Before you even realize what's happening his hands are under your thighs and he’s lifting your feet off the ground. Instinctively you wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you over to the bed.

You don’t even notice Stiles has already left.

 

His mouth is hot against yours, only breaking contact while he lays you down, settling between your legs at once. You can tell he senses your urgency as he wastes no time thrusting himself inside you. You can’t help but think how much easier it is with Theo than with Stiles. While you’re happy Stiles used protection, you don’t need to worry about that with Theo.

He begins a slow and steady pace, watching you, relishing in your every moan and gasp. He hisses as you dig your nails into his lower back, trying to make him go faster. His response is immediate as he starts pounding you into the mattress, dragging moan after moan from your throat.

Your hands travel up along his back and sink into his hair, pulling his mouth against yours, desperate to feel his mouth against your mouth, tongue against tongue. He moans as you bite his lower lip and takes a hold of your shoulders, using them as leverage to push into you harder.

It’s urgent and almost feels desperate as you move together, breaths mixing together. His eyes flash golden when you push his shoulders. He gets the signal and flips you over, lifting you on top of him without getting out from inside you.

 

You're in love with the way Theo knows your needs so well. In the back of your mind you know nothing could ever be better than this right now. With every touch Theo sends shivers down your spine but with the way he's looking at you, you can't shake the feeling of finality. It cant end; in a moment of sheer panic from the fear of losing him you lean forward and kiss him. His mouth fits so perfectly on yours it sends electric shocks straight to your core sending you over the edge.

“Fuck, Theo. I don’t want to stop,” you gasp into his mouth as you’re trying to catch your breath. You can already tell Theo is trying to pull away from you. With the last bit of energy you have, you quickly move into a gallop. Straining to make Theo come, you squeeze your muscles around him as tight as you can.

“Shit,” Theo grunts as he grabs hold of your hips in a useless effort to slow you down. You love the look on his face as you ride him: you already know he can’t take much more of this.

You watch his head push back into the pillows, revealing his throat. You take advantage of the situation, kissing along his jawline, dragging moan after moan from him. His fingers dig into your hips, desperately trying not to come yet.

He growls, the sound vibrating through you, urging you to sink down on him hard, again and again, rolling your hips just the way you know he likes it. His breath is starting to hitch in his throat, grip tightening on your hips, pulling you against him harder.

“Just let go, baby,” you whisper in his ear. He grabs you by your neck and kisses you fiercely. He comes hard inside you, holding his breath and you press your forehead against his, letting him ride out his orgasm. He holds you so tightly and you know it’s not just you who feels the sense of finality.

You stay there, holding each other for a moment longer but too soon Theo’s lifting you off him, laying you down on your side of the bed. You lean towards him, wanting to cuddle but he’s already getting up, picking up his clothes from all over the room.

“I think I’d better go,” he says, not even looking at you. You stay quiet, feeling more confused and hurt by the second. You thought there had been something between you and Theo, something more than just sex. Looks like you read him wrong.

“See you tomorrow,” he waves and you expect to see the familiar smile and the wink he always gives you when he leaves.

Your heart sinks to your stomach as he walks out without looking at you.

 

 


End file.
